Imagine
by Tess-CO
Summary: Jack écoute une chanson


**Imagine**

**Disclaimer :** Alors...C'est une chanson que je détourne, pas un avion, donc là je demanderais à la brigade antiterroriste de ne pas intervenir, ni du fric, étant donné que je suis pas payée pour faire cette fic qui n'est écrite que pour le plaisir, donc le FISC on se calme un peu, ni des mineurs, étant donné que les personnages sont adultes, et en plus ils appartiennent à la MGM et Showtimes, donc y'a pas de problèmes la brigade des mineurs, on se calme aussi. Non, je détourne « juste » Imagine de John Lennon, qui appartient ben à Michael Jackson je crois ? C'est pas lui qui a racheté tous les droits ? Enfin je sais plus, mais en tout cas, ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi. Je n'ai pas le talent d'écrire des chansons. John Lennon ne s'est malheureusement pas réincarné en moi.

**Remerciements :** Nanou, que j'aime, qui corrige la fic, et qui m'a fait changer la fin, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas et que comme moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas, ça ne m'a pas dérangé... Merci ma Nanou. Puis faut dire qu'elle m'a réclamé un détournement de chanson… (Note de Nanou : et voilà, on va dire maintenant que c'est ma faute !)

**Dédicaces :** Vous allez rire, mais à tous les gens du Forum Imagine…et à Jpeg

**Notes :** Ben, en fait, l'idée m'est venue, parce que je parlais du Forum Imagine à Jpeg, et, à la blague, il m'a demandé « C'est un forum sur Lennon ? » après avoir ri un bon coup, j'ai déliré toute seule sur la chanson… et j'ai transposé cela sur une fic…avec quelques arrangements pour que ça colle avec Stargate.

J'attends vos récriminations (pour avoir détourné, encore, une belle chanson), compliments (pour avoir détourné, encore, une belle chanson) et tout ce qui vous viendra à l'esprit, avec impatience.

**BONNE LECTURE**

Jack rentra dans la salle de bain et alluma la radio. Quelques notes de pianos annoncèrent l'intro d'une chanson qu'il connaissait bien. Tout en se rasant, il commenta les paroles.

_**Imagine there's no heaven,**_

Pas besoin d'imaginer, je le sais qu'il n'y pas de paradis. Sauf auprès de Sam…

_**It's easy if you try,**_

OK…. Sam se barre, ok voilà, facile, là c'est pas la paradis.

_**No hell below us,**_

Non il est à… je ne sais combien d'Années Lumières sur une autre planète, Sam vous le dirait. On y est déjà allé. Sale mission d'ailleurs.

_**Above us only sky,**_

Non, j'ai le plafond au-dessus de moi… et faudrait que je repasse un coup de peinture moi. L'humidité de la salle d'eau ne l'a pas arrangé. Note pour plus tard : demander à Sam si elle n'a pas un truc pour réduire l'humidité.

_**Imagine all the people living for today...**_

Plus personne qui ne prévoit rien, qui ne prévoit plus rien ? Mouais.… On ne serait pas dans la merde ! Et puis elle ferait comment Sam ? On la mettrait en dépression la pauvre !

_**Imagine there's no countries**_

Ouaip, ça serait sympa, plus de pays, plus de gouvernement, plus de loi… c'est beau !

_**It isn't hard to do**_

Mouais, mais bon, quand on a écrit US sur la plupart de ses fringues, c'est difficile !

_**Nothing to kill or die for,**_

C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça, ne plus mourir ou tuer, pour une connerie de territoire… je devrais envoyer cette chanson à Baal.

**_And No religion too,_**

Parles-en avec Teal'c, il n'y a que des faux Dieu qu'il te dirait !

_**Imagine all the people living life in peace**_

J'aimerai bien, ça me permettrait de prendre ma retraite définitive !

_**You may say I'm a dreamer**_

Mais non, pas du tout ! Juste un peu peut-être mais très peu…

_**But I'm not the only one**_

Tiens, il connaît Daniel lui ?

**_I hope someday you'll join us_**

Moi, ressembler à Daniel et tutti quanti ? Mais ça va pas la tête ?

**_And the world will live as one._**

Si seulement…

**_Imagine no possessions,_**

A part Sam tu sais moi….

**_I wonder if you can,_**

Je ne crois pas là, non je suis même sûr que non !

**_No need for greed or hunger,_**

Avidité, je veux bien, mais Désir, je suis un homme quand même. Puis tu n'as pas vu ma copine gars, comment veux-tu ne pas désirer une femme aussi belle ?

**_A brotherhood of man_**

Lui il n'a jamais entendu parler de la loi… il a de la chance…

_**Imagine all the people sharing all the world...**_

Moi du moment que Sam partage mon monde, le reste je m'en fout…

_**You may say I'm a dreamer,**_

Tant que tu ne rêves pas de Sam, tu fais ce que tu veux !

**  
_but I'm not the only one_**

Quoi ? D'autres rêvent de Sam ? Qui ? Je veux des noms !

**_I hope some day you'll join us,_**

T'es peut-être un rêveur mais réveille-toi gars cela fait longtemps que je rêve de Sam.

**_And the world will live as one_**.

Là je ne suis pas d'accord… juste moi uni à Sam cela suffira.

La chanson terminée, Jack rinça son rasoir sous le jet d'eau et sorti de la salle de bain pour aller dans le chambre

- Dis moi Sam, dit-il à la femme allongée dans son lit, que dirais-tu de Imagine pour ouvrir le bal à notre mariage ?

- Jack, on avait dit l'Hymne à l'Amour ! répondit la scientifique, lasse des hésitations de Jack quant au choix de la musique.

- Oui, mais depuis que j'ai lu une histoire qui tournait cette chanson en dérision, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire dès que je l'entends !

FIN 

Clin d'œil à ma fic Vive le vent !


End file.
